


It Ends With a Sunset

by mervprocrastinates



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Fluffy, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervprocrastinates/pseuds/mervprocrastinates
Summary: At last the wave washed over them.  Death wasn't as painless as either could have hoped. Air that felt as it was burning their lungs had them coughing. Debris  was hurled every which way, colliding with them. They had no idea what was happening! Why weren't they dead? The frantic questions ceased as Jyn fell unconscious.





	

After all that she- no, they, had been through, the incoming death seemed fit. People die for things they believe in. Jyn didn't know when, but she had been ready to die for this cause. 

It was sort of funny and sad that the very thing that would kill them seemed so beautiful. The shockwave was unyielding in its path. It uprooted trees as if they were barely twigs. It demolished buildings like they were made of almost nothing. But with the sunset the shockwave looked beautiful. 

It was the end. Jyn kept holding Cassian, but she couldn't look away. Even though she knew this mission meant death, now it felt like this ending was incomplete. Who would tell the younger rebels of what they did? Of what they sacrificed?

At last the wave washed over them. Death wasn't as painless as either could have hoped. Air that felt as it was burning their lungs had them coughing. Debris was hurled every which way, colliding with them. 

They had no idea what was happening! Why weren't they dead? The frantic questions ceased as Jyn fell unconscious. 

She had no idea how long it had been, but she awoke to darkness. She could make out her surroundings just a little bit. But- oh god! Where was Cassian? Jyn started to get to her feet, but everything hurt. She felt like her left leg was sticky with blood and it felt like it might never work again. 

"Cassian!" Jyn started calling out for him. She didn't know how they survived, but if she couldn't find Cassian, she didn't want to be alive. 

Once again Jyn tried to hoist herself up. 'Shit' she thought. 'How am I ever going to find Cassian?' 

A faint call in the distance caught her attention. She limped toward the sound. It came again but she couldn't understand it. She kept hobbling towards it until,"Jyn!" Jyn could not contain her relief and joy! She kept moving, but faster now, keeping the pain in the background. 

"Cassian!" She found him trying to get out from under a tree. His limbs did not look broken, but he was terribly bruised. Jyn wrapped her arms around him and with everything she had in her, lifted him out. 

"My knight in shining armor." Cassian croaked out. Jyn laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I think your necklace somehow saved us." Cassian moved his shirt so she could see a shadow in the exact shape of her necklace imprinted on his skin. 

"The next question is, how are we going to save us and get off this island?" 

"Easy there Erso. We handle one thing at a time." Cassian replied with a pointed look at her leg. 

"You don't look too great yourself." Jyn took him in, his breathing was ragged, and there was so much bruising. 

"I think that you think I look good." Cassian smirked at her. Jyn put on a sly smile and said, "Maybe so, but we need to start healing and finding a way off this blasted planet."

Cassian smiled after she conceded that she did think he looked good. Maybe today wasn't all about loses and endings. Perhaps there was time for hope and beginnings. 

Slowly but surely, they searched for flat ground as well as any supplies. It was good, they thought. Busy work to forget about their friends and possibly a slow death by dehydration or hunger. 

And the darkness started to fade for the sunrise. It was funny, Jyn thought. It all ended with the sunset. But it began again with a sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions! This is my first fic. I might make this multi chap if enough people like it, but no promises as school is rrly demanding.


End file.
